Social networks provide software that enables users to create, share, and manage information about the user and the user's network of friends, family, colleagues, classmates, and other acquaintances. Social networking sites have become increasingly popular and account for a large portion of internet activity. Besides being a repository of information, some social networks have a platform that enables developers to create applications and other content for use by users. These applications operate like plug-in software and appear integrated with the social network from the user's viewpoint. Other social networks focus on message distribution by providing distribution of messages or posts to various users.
Several prominent companies have established social networks that have large customer bases, such as Facebook®, Linkedin®, Google+®, and Twitter®. However, these social networks are largely isolated from one another and require users to maintain separate accounts for each social network. Further, distribution of content of the social networks is often limited to publication within each respective social network. Thus, when a user desires to post a message about something she desires to share with her friends, she may have to post the message on more than one social network to ensure that all of her friends receive the posted message since some friends may be active in different social networks than other friends. In addition, the user may also have to monitor posted messages from friends by logging into multiple social networks to ensure that she did not miss some relevant information posted on one of the social networks.